Magia en la escuela CLAMP
by Zian Shiory
Summary: Un nuevo misterio aparece en la escuela y un futuro robo debe ser resuelto antes de ser efectuado


Magia en la escuela CLAMP  
Okawa Utako Takamura Souh 12 Imanoyama Nokoru 12 Ijyuin Akira 10 Azuya Nagisa  
Una tarde de varano en las afueras de Tokio, se encuentra un edificio bajo tierra bien escondido dentro de una de las oficinas se encuentra un gran salón rojo al fondo un escritorio delante una joven arrodillada en frente del escritorio.   
*.-Me llamo mi ama?  
Ama.- Dime donde esta Ryu  
*.-Lo lamento ama pero se me a informado que acaba de irse.   
Ama.- Mir mantente alerta de seguro fue a buscar a su hermana.  
Mir.- Mi señora ella regresara, yo me encargare de eso.  
Ama.- Ya fue enviada la carta  
Mir.- Si, ya debe de haber llegado   
Ama.- Entonces tendrán que volver las 2,aun así ve y asegúrate que Ryu volverá con Yui  
Mir.- Así será.  
En casa de Nagisa Azuya   
Utako.- Nagisa-chan te llego correo!  
Ella abre la carta y lee el contenido al leerlo una cara de preocupación aparece en su cara  
Nagisa.- No puede ser...(se dice así misma)  
Utako.-Que sucede Nagisa-chan es algo malo  
Nagisa.- Lo lamento Utako-chan pero debo irme   
Utako.-Pero que pasara con la cita de la tarde  
Nagisa.-No podré ir discúlpame.   
Sale de su cuarto, Utako mira algo en el suelo y lo levanta   
Utako.- Nagisa... olvidaste tu carta...  
Una joven de 15 años de cabello corto color café castaño de mediana estatura y piel morena caminaba a la oficina del Presidente de la División de Primaria de CLAMP,   
*.-Espero encontrar a Yui, pero primero debo ver la seguridad de estas oficinas.  
Mientras caminaba se tropieza con un joven rubio mientras daba la vuelta a una esquina  
**.- Lo lamento mucho no me fije   
*.- Espero tenga mas cuidado cuando camine, disculpe ya que esta aquí me podría llevar con Nokoru Imanoyama  
**.- Y quien lo busca  
*.- No tengo por que decirle quien soy ni mis razones para verle  
**.- Creo que tiene razón, bueno la llevare  
Los dos caminaron un poco hasta llegar a una gran oficina donde esperaban Akira y Souh   
Souh.- Donde estabas Nokoru tienes trabajo que hacer  
Nokoru.- No te enojes, mira tenemos visitas   
La joven no parecía nada alegre y mas después de ser engañada  
*.-Entonces usted es Nokoru Imanoyama? Le dijo un poco disgustada  
Nokoru.- Así es ahora podrá decirme su nombre señorita...  
*.- Mir, Mir Kasayaki y fui enviada para dar un mensaje al Sr. Imanoyama  
Nokoru.- Dime Nokoru, de que se trata   
Mir.- Se nos informo que dentro de poco será atacada esta escuela.   
Akira.- Pero el equipo de vigilancia es de los mejores.  
Mir.- También lo son los atacantes.  
Souh.- Pero que querrían atacar la escuela  
Mir.- Los informes fueron recogidos de la Red por conductos confidenciales, solo tenemos esa información no sabemos el objetivo.   
Souh.- Y entonces cuando será y como podremos confiar en que la información es legitima.  
Mir.- No sabemos como será sabemos que será dentro de 1 semana, esperamos que logren atraparlos con esta información.  
Ella se voltea y sale de la habitación mientras se decía -Muy bien la parte 1 de mi plan esta completa ahora solo necesito a esas niñas-  
De nuevo dentro de la oficina   
Souh.- Que es lo que haremos Nokoru, tomamos en cuenta la advertencia.  
Nokoru.- Creo que seria mejor tomarlo en cuenta.  
Akira.- Nokoru-sempai tiene razón no me pareció que mintiera.  
En la puerta aparece Utako que venia muy agotada   
Utako.- Takamura-sempai...Nagisa-chan...la carta.  
Souh.-Que es lo que pasa?  
Akira.- Siéntate Utako y dinos que pasa   
Utako.- Nagisa-chan se fue y fue cuando recibió esto   
(Ella le entrega la carta a Souh)la encontré tirada después de que se fue.  
Nokoru.- Que es lo que dice?  
Souh.-Dice "Ven al centro de la tierra y trae la magia contigo te advertimos que si no vienes el dragón sufrirá tu castigo"   
Akira.- Que quiere decir eso  
Utako.- Nagisa al leerlo se puso pálida y salió corriendo.  
De las sombras de una esquina de la oficina sale una sombra.  
*.- Debe haber sido por que ella sabe donde se encuentra el centro de la tierra y conoce al dragón.  
Souh se pone rápido a la defensiva  
Souh.- Quien eres tu y como entraste aquí  
*.- No sabia que no podía entrar, acaso estaba prohibido?  
Nokoru.- Eso es cierto Souh, nosotros nunca cerramos la puerta, podría presentarse, por favor?.   
*.- Así esta mejor (sale de las sombras una joven de largo cabello morado arreglado en una trenza que le llega a la cintura de unos 12 años y piel blanca que vestía con un pantalón jeans azul y camisa negra encima una capa negra) mi nombre es Ryu Lee, mucho gusto joven Imanoyama.  
Souh.- Como sabes su nombre?  
Ryu.- De la misma que se el suyo joven Takamura y también del joven Ijyuin   
Parecía muy complacida de tener a Souh en una interrogante, pero no le agrado la sonrisa de Nokoru que no estaba afectado por el misterio, sus ojos amatistas se posaron en los azules de su rival.  
Nokoru.-Y podría decirnos como fue que llego aquí.  
Ryu.- Eso es un secreto joven Imanoyama, podrían prestarme la carta, por favor  
Souh, un poco dudoso le extendió la carta ella la tomo y la leyó cuidadosamente.  
Ryu.- Bueno será mejor que me marche, adiós.  
Nokoru.- Espera dinos que significa ese código.  
Ryu.- Pues verán Yui debe ir con su ama o si no le pasara algo a su hermana.  
Akira.- Ama?  
Nokoru.- Hermana?  
Souh.- Quien es Yui?  
Ryu.- Ella no les dijo nada?  
Souh.- Que fue lo que no nos dijo?  
Ryu.- Si ella no les dijo que te hace pensar que te diré?  
Nokoru.- Nosotros podremos ayudarla si esta en problemas.  
Ryu.- Yo también podría, entonces que tienen en especial nunca se podrían enfrentar contra Mir ni con mi Ama.  
Akira.- Por que le dices Ama?  
Ryu.- Por que lo es, aunque podría llamarla mamá pero no esta permitido.  
Nokoru.- No te estarás refiriendo a Mir Kansayaki, verdad?  
Ryu.- Ah, la conocen?(les contesto algo asombrada)  
Souh.- Si, ella vino y nos advirtió de un ataque a la escuela pero no nos dio mucha información.  
Ryu.- Con que eso hizo, ya me las pagara, en fin tengo que marcharme, no quiero que le pase nada a Yui.  
Utako.- Y que pasara con Nagisa-chan  
Ryu.- Te refieres a Nagisa Azuya  
Utako.- Si, que tiene que ver con esa carta con esa tal Yui y que tu vayas a ayudarla.  
Ryu.- Te diré que aunque yo lograra ayudarla nunca la volverías a ver, ya que Nagisa Azuya es Yui Lee mi hermana.  
Souh.- Tu eres su hermana?  
Ryu.- Si, y ya es hora de que duerman. (todo lo que les decía lo hacia muy sonriente)  
Nokoru.- QUE?!  
Ryu saca de una bolsita un polvo amarillo y lo lanza a aire logrando que todos queden dormidos al instante.  
Ryu.- Bueno ya esta, ahora tengo que ir con Mir de seguro ya tienen a Yui, todo esta cambiando de lo que tenia planeado, si la logre sacar una vez tal vez pueda dos. Estas parecen buenas personas seria bueno que ella volviera con ellos cuando esto termine tendría seguridad y podría estar con ella y vivir en familia...pero que estoy diciendo si no muero entonces tendré que esconderme, vaya que vida, nunca podría cambiarla y debo cuidar de mi madre así que menos, bueno mientras Yui este bien me conformo.  
Nokoru estaba lo suficientemente conciente como para oír lo que decía Ryu.  
2 Horas mas tarde en el centro de la tierra  
Mir.- Mi ama ya llego Yui solo falta Ryu.  
Ryu.- No hace falta que me busques ya estoy aquí.  
Mir.- Ryu...  
Ama.- Sabia que volverías Ryu no puedes alejarte mucho de mi, verdad?  
Ryu.- Ya sabes como soy, no puedo alejarme mucho de mi hogar. Donde esta mi hermana?  
Nagisa sale corriendo de una de las esquinas  
Nagisa.- Ryu sabia que te encontraría  
Ryu.- Que paso, que no confiabas en mi pequeña Yui?  
Yui.- Claro que no, por que volviste tan rápido?  
Ryu.- Eh, vaya que no me conoces, tu sabes que soy la mejor y nunca me tardo.  
Ama.- Bueno ya que estamos todos aquí vamos a planear el siguiente movimiento, los archivos CLAMP  
Ryu.- Lo haría con mucho gusto mi ama, pero aquí mi compañera Mir nos delato.  
Ama.- Que? Explícate  
Ryu.- Oí que Mir le dijo al Joven Imanoyama el plan de la siguiente semana.  
Mir.- Eso no es cierto, mi señora eso es mentira.  
Ryu.- Y por que le mentiría a mi señora Mir que motivos tendría yo para hacerlo.  
Mir.- Tu libertad tal vez.  
Ryu.- Tu sabes que he servido a mi ama desde el día que nací y no conozco a mas familia que la Organización si separe a Yui fue para que viviera otra vida mas tranquila ya que no domina la magia, pero a cambio yo no me salí.  
Ama.- Eso es cierto de hecho Ryu me comunico sus planes y sus razones para alejar a Yui, dime Mir por que creías que estaba en esa escuela?  
Mir.-...  
Yui.- Es cierto  
Ama.- Mir planeabas sabotear la misión?  
Mir.- No mi señora, yo nunca...  
Yui.- Mi señora, por que me mando esa carta de que mi hermana estaba en peligro si no regresaba?  
Ama.- Bueno en realidad no era una amenaza era una tarjeta de cumpleaños.  
Ryu, Yui.- QUE???  
Ama.- Recordé que el cumpleaños de Yui estaba próximo y la tarjeta era para que vinieras con nosotros pero yo nunca escribí ninguna amenaza, de todas formas tu sabes que no podría dañar a la mas pequeña de mis hijas.  
Yui.- Mamá, perdón, mi señora que pasara con el plan esta estropeado, y quien escribió la nota?.  
Mir.- Fui yo, yo la escribí y admito que advertí al presidente Imanoyama del ataque.  
Ama.- Guardias!, encierren a la señorita Mir hasta que confiese para quien trabaja, vaya sabia que no podía confiar en ella.  
Ryu.- Entonces tendremos que cambiar el plan.  
Yui.- Mi hermana tiene razón  
Ryu.- Creo que se la mejor manera de obtener lo que necesitamos.  
Yui.- Y yo se como, por favor mi señora quiero participar en el trabajo.  
Ama.- Si eso es lo que quieres.  
Yui.- Si, quiero ayudar a mi hermana  
Ryu.- Pero Yui si me ayudas estarás poniéndote encontra de tus amigos  
Yui.- No te preocupes necesitamos esa información antes que ellos.  
Ama.- Eso es cierto Ryu tu sabes que ellos querrán tenerla y Mir de seguro trabaja ahí, la organización arreglara los detalles como siempre.  
Ryu.- Si esta desidida, entonces que esperamos es hora de trabajar.  
En la escuela CLAMP  
Apenas despertaban los dormidos por Ryu  
Souh.- Que paso?  
*.- Creí que no despertarían que sucedió?  
Todos se levantaban confundidos por lo sucedido  
Akira.- Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue un ataque y a Nagisa desaparecida.  
Yui.- Te refieres a mi? Yo estoy aqui y creo que lo soñaste, me dijeron que se soltaron gases adormecedores por los ventiladores.  
Utako.- Pero tu te fuiste por la nota, y tu hermana, y el ataque....  
Yui.- No se de que me estas hablando Utako-chan  
Nokoru.- No puedes estar diciendo que lo soñamos.  
Souh.- Es cierto no pudimos soñar lo mismo, y aquí tengo la nota.  
Yui.- Que nota?   
Utako.- La que recibiste  
Yui.- Yo tengo la carta, mira es enviada por mi padre quiere que participe en el concierto de la escuela que será dentro de una semana.  
Souh.- Pero y este que es?  
Yui.- Ah, ahora que recuerdo tire un papel de un poema que encontré.  
Nokoru.- Un poema?  
Yui.- Si, que tiene de extraño?  
Nokoru.- Nada, creíamos que te habían secuestrado  
Yui.- No, yo estaba en el teatro practicando. Y será mejor que me marche tengo mucho que hacer.  
Nagisa sale de la oficina fuera la espera Ryu  
Ryu.- Que paso?  
Yui.- Los deje un poco confundidos pero son muy inteligentes buscaran información.  
Ryu.- Todo va bien estaré revisando el equipo, tu debes practicar para que no hayan fallas  
Yui.-De acuerdo no te fallare.  
Ryu.- Muy bien. Nos vemos, que todo salga como lo acordamos.  
Dentro de la oficina  
Akira.- Esto es demasiado confuso, si no hubo secuestro, entonces que pasó   
Nokoru.- No creo que nos este diciendo toda la verdad, faltan demasiadas respuestas y no serán resueltas hasta dentro de una semana  
Souh.- El Aniversario de la escuela será la siguiente semana y el consejo a decidido celebrarlo con un concierto y un baile de gala para los alumnos y una feria en el parque.  
Nokoru.- Así que una fiesta para distraer.  
Akira.- Creen que ese día sea el que ataquen?  
Nokoru.- Estoy seguro que ese día será pero falta saber que planean tomar.  
Souh.- Creo que mejor no nos apresuramos tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y mas Nokoru-san tu tienes muchos papeles en tu escritorio que debes terminar.  
Nokoru.-Ah, no te preocupes ya los termino...  
Una Semana después  
Ya era la tarde antes del concierto, en uno de los cuartos detrás del teatro.  
Ryu.- Sabes lo que debes hacer?  
Yui.- Si, debo concentrarme muy bien  
Ryu.- De acuerdo entonces yo iré por los documentos estoy segura que no será nada fácil pero así será mucho mas divertido.  
Yui.- Vaya tu nunca cambiaras siempre te gusto estar en la organización admítelo  
Ryu.- Lo admito, claro que no me gustaría salir muerta después de una  
Yui.- Ni lo digas tu fuiste entrenada para esto lo has hecho desde que tengo memoria y nunca haz fallado que te hace pensar que cambiara esta vez.  
Ryu.- Tal vez sea que no se contra quien me enfrento y que Mir logro escapar a nuestra máxima seguridad.(se lo dijo en un tono irónico)  
Yui.- Tu eres la mejor lo harás bien  
Ryu.- Bueno tu vas a empezar, recuerda que nuestra señora estará viéndote, no le falles  
Yui.- No lo haré ya te lo dije, bueno es mi turno.  
Ryu.- Nos veremos en la puerta en 1hora y media entendido?  
Yui.- Si  
En el Salón principal del teatro  
Souh.- Que haremos con respecto al ataque, recibí un informe que información ha sido traída a la caja fuerte de la Directora.  
Nokoru.- Que tipo de información?  
Souh.- No estoy seguro, son números de cuentas y registros de alumnos pero no se para que los querrían.  
Nokoru.- Yo iré a ver que no pase nada luego volveré   
Akira.- No seria mejor ir todos  
Nokoru.- Yo se que Souh y tu no quieren perderse la función e oído que estarán Utako y Nagisa en el y luego es el baile no se preocupen solo iré a revisar y volveré a tiempo.  
Souh.- Como digas pero nos avisas rápido si hubiera problemas.  
Nokoru.- Correcto.  
Souh y Akira pasan a la siguiente sala del Teatro y Nokoru va a la escuela.  
En los jardines de las oficinas, entre los arbustos se mueve una sombra hasta llegar a una puerta con alarma.  
Ryu.- Vaya vaya, la seguridad de hoy en día se vuelve mas fácil de eliminar que antes.  
Ella abrió la puerta en poco tiempo y camino por los corredores lentamente hasta llegar a la oficina del Director...  
Mientras en el teatro Nagisa empezó a tocar su flauta una melodía tranquila y suave entro en cada uno de los presentes mientras seguía tocando la gente comenzaba a dormirse cuando termino todos los presentes estaban durmiendo tranquilamente incluyendo a Souh y Akira.  
Yui.- Lo lamento Takamura-san pero debo ir con mi hermana.  
En la oficina de la Directora todo estaba oscuro y Ryu utilizo la capa negra que tenia encima para desaparecer y entrar, dentro se encontraba Mir junto con otro sujeto alto y de pelo café con trajes oscuros que revisaban en silencio los cajones.  
Cerca de ahí se encontraba Nokoru que encontró abierta la puerta del edificio entro y fue directo a la oficina principal cuando llego encontró a Mir y compañía, Mir noto su presencia.  
Mir.- Veo que el joven Imanoyama ha decidido unirse a la fiesta, tu que opinas Tessien?  
Tessien.- Yo creo que pagaran bien por el  
Mir.- Pensé en lo mismo  
Nokoru.- Lamento decepcionarlos pero no iré con ustedes.  
Mir.- Que te hace pensar en eso no me dicen la mejor hechicera por nada.  
Ryu que se había quitado su capa para que la vieran   
Ryu.- Quien podrá ser el idiota que diga que tu eres poderosa, vaya como puede haber gente tan ignorante.  
Mir.- Pero que veo es la señorita Ryu Lee, fíjese joven Imanoyama, que esta joven no tiene padres nació gracias a un experimento única en su clase ya que su hermana es una niña que adopto la organización.  
Ryu.- No lo hubiera dicho mejor mi querida Mir, si yo soy un experimento y no tengo de que avergonzarme mi ama fue muy amable conmigo y con Yui nos dio un hogar tal vez no fue muy tranquilo pero total no todos tienen mi suerte no lo crees así, Mir  
Tessien.- Ya, cálmate Mir y terminemos el trabajo.  
Ryu.- Yo que tu mejor me rendía   
Tessien.- Nunca, hay mucho dinero de por medio no creas que me intimidas.  
Ryu.- Yo intimidarte, no, jamás como puedes pensar eso, y para que veas toma mi capa.  
Ella le tiro la capa encima que en el acto se convirtieron en cadenas que aprisionaron a Tessien, y dejándolo inconsciente.  
Nokoru.- Creo que te has quedado sin compañero.  
Mir.- Tal vez así fue, pero todavía tengo este juguete.  
Ella corrió hacia la ventana rompiéndola mientras saltaba un helicóptero la esperaba y logro escapar en el Ryu no se lo esperaba pero tenía a Tessien y no la siguió, miro a Nokoru que estaba ahí  
Ryu.- Creí que estarías con tus amigos  
Nokoru.- No sabia que vendrías y me imagine que tu hermana haría algo en el teatro y que fue  
Ryu.- En este momento deben de estar tranquilamente dormidos.  
Nokoru.- Quiero que me aclares unas dudas.  
Ryu.- Tengo alguna posibilidad de no contestar.  
Nokoru.- Tal vez   
Ryu.- Cual seria tu propuesta.  
Nokoru.- Sabes que abra un baile después del concierto?   
Ryu.- Si, que tiene que ver (lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de temor en su voz)  
Nokoru.- Dejare las explicaciones para otro día si me concedes un baile.  
Ryu.- Que!! Lo haría pero no estoy vestida para un baile y je,...je...no se bailar.  
Nokoru.- Por el vestido no hay problema y por el baile si no sabes entonces, me harías el honor de ser mi acompañante?  
Ryu.- No me pedirás explicaciones si soy tu pareja?  
Nokoru.- Si, aceptas?  
Ryu.- Primero dime porque quieres que sea tu pareja si estoy segura que muchas han de querer serlo.  
Nokoru.- Bueno cuando te vi por primera vez note tu diferencia con las demás chicas eso fue lo que me hizo pensar en ti mucho y mas por ese engaño después de que nos dormiste estuve muy confundido, te habían dicho que tienes los ojos mas bellos que jamás haya visto?  
Ryu.- Tal vez sea por que son los únicos en el mundo (ella estaba encantada por las palabras de Nokoru nunca le habían dicho eso nunca nadie estaba con ella por miedo) fui entrenada para el único propósito de robar y recibir ordenes de mi ama, y seguir a la Organización hasta el día de mi muerte, proteger a Yui era un extra fue mi compañía mi ama creía que podría enseñarle magia pero lo único que logro fue tocar la flauta y dormir con la melodía, mi ama estuvo de acuerdo conmigo que seria mejor que tuviera una vida mas tranquila y utilizara su talento de otra forma fue así como conociste a Nagisa Azuya y volverá con ustedes no creo que vuelva no estaba en los planes y con todo solucionado por el momento podrá vivir tranquila con amigos y sin la Organización.  
Nokoru.- Por que me cuentas todo esto  
Ryu.- Bueno por que yo me tengo que ir y no podré ser tu pareja, (sus palabras eran acompañadas por una sonrisa a pesar de que sus ojos demostraran lo contrario) y yo cumplo si no era tu pareja entonces te contaría.  
Ella camino hasta llegar a la ventana rota, recito un hechizo en voz baja mientras con los ojos cerrados levantaba la mano reconstruyendo el vidrio y acomodando todos los papeles, cualquiera que hubiera entrado diría que hay no paso nada.  
Nokoru.- Por que lo has hecho nadie creerá que Tessien quería robar los registros.  
Ryu.- Yo se lo que hizo y tengo todo grabado eso será suficiente para mi ama, bueno me retiro si vuelves y buscas a Tessien el ya abra desaparecido, bueno mejor me voy me esperan.  
Nokoru se estaba acercando a la puerta de salida cuando Ryu le dice  
Ryu.- Espérame en el baile y bailaremos una pieza   
A ella la esperaba un carro entre los arbustos corrió hacia el junto al carro se encontraba Yui  
Yui.- Como te fue Ryu  
Ryu.- Bien, pero tu vas a quedarte aquí  
Yui.- Pero...  
Ryu.- No digas nada todo esta arreglado y tienes amigos aquí no tienes porque perderlos y vi que el joven Takamura te tiene un gran aprecio no es así( su rostro demostraba una picara sonrisa al ver que Yui se sonrojaba)  
Yui.- Y tu que harás?  
Ryu.- Lo de siempre ya sabes pero esta vez tengo una misión especial que es buscar a Mir, tiene cuentas conmigo y con la Organización.  
Yui.- Entonces cuídate y vuelve a visitarme de vez en cuando  
Ryu.- Claro! Ten por seguro eso, Adiós   
Las dos se abrazaron y Ryu entro al carro y se marcho.  
En el Teatro las cosas volvían a la normalidad todos despertaron a la hora adecuada y empezó el baile Nagisa y Utako estuvieron con sus novios por así decirlo, mientras Nokoru esperaba en la terraza del gran salón dentro un grupo de jovencitas de todas las edades lo buscaban el salón se iba vaciando poco a poco hasta que solo quedaron unas cuantas parejas y la música no paraba, ya estaba a punto de irse cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos.  
*.- Adivina quien soy?  
Nokoru.- No puede ser...  
Ella lo soltó   
*.- No esa no soy, ya te olvidaste de mi (le dijo en un tono preocupado y sarcástico al mismo tiempo)si es así mi nombre es Ryu Lee mucho gusto.  
Nokoru.- Mucho gusto señorita Lee, me haría el honor se concederme un baile.  
La joven que traía un largo vestido azul celeste con varias pulseras doradas y un collar y aretes que hacían juego su largo pelo se encontraba suelto y bien arreglado.  
No supo cuanto bailaron lo que si fue cuando ella se tuvo que ir fueron un momento a la terraza.  
Nokoru.- Te volveré a ver?  
Ryu.- Si, no creo que Mir quiera quedarse en paz, así que tendré que seguir su rastro, haber que dice mi ama.  
Nokoru.- Porque le llamas "ama"?  
Ryu.- Porque? Porque lo es ella me dio la vida y la he servido y recuerdo que cuando aprendí a leer vi que en un diccionario decía lo que era un amo y se parecía a lo que hacia y empecé a llamarla así.  
Nokoru.- Ya veo, espero que nos veamos pronto.  
Ryu.- (Por un momento no dijo nada y después)Así será, cuida a mi hermana ,si?  
Nokoru.- No tienes que pedirlo  
Ryu.- Bueno, Adiós( se acerco a el y le beso la mejilla)No volveremos a ver joven Imanoyama   
Nokoru.- Adiós.  
Ella se volteo y camino unos metros lejos de el cuando el quiso alcanzarla ella desapareció, el se prometió que la volvería a ver en mejores circunstancias.  
Por fin no puedo creerlo termine un fic por fin  
Bueno ya, solo me resta decir que espero que lo disfruten ahí me salio mas o menos, en fin porfa revisenlo no me importa cualquier comentario, para hacer una segunda parte, hasta la siguiente   
Kurai   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
